


Shut Up And Dance

by Chemystery



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Autistic Papyrus, Dancetale, Gaster raises Frisk, Mage Frisk, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemystery/pseuds/Chemystery
Summary: Frisk is raised by the previous royal scientist, Doctor W. D. Gaster, after being found teleporting in and out of the void.  They are taught to control their magic and eventually go to MT. Ebott, hoping to free the monsters trapped there.  The fourteen year old takes a deep breath, focuses on their dad's presence, and jumps. (Not just an AU, a DANCETALE AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Toby Fox owns Undertale, and "Dancetale" belongs to tumblr user "teandstars"

Gaster was lonely. He didn't know how long he had been in the void, but he missed the company of the outside world. He used to try to dance by himself, but that was never much fun and it made him depressed, so he stopped trying. Now though, there was something different. A child had managed to enter the void! A human child! Gaster was astounded! It looked so young too, it must've still been a babybones. he asked in spoken wingdings. The child startled and turned to him. "H-how… did you get… here?" he asked, his voice hurting from disuse. They looked at him a moment, then shugged their shoulders and pointed at him. "Tha-that's a long… story." he said.

The child paused for a bit, as if considering something, then they did something that relieved Gaster quite a bit. They started to speak with their hands, a version of WingDings. It was a bit uncoordinated, but he could make it out. (Who are you?) they asked, looking rather curious. And then added something else, (What are you?).

Gaster was quite happy he didn't have to speak, and responded with enthusiasm, (My name is W. D. Gaster, and I am a skeleton monster. What are you called?) the child blinked up at him curiously, then signed, (I don't have a name. The caretakers never remember me for long.) Gaster was confused for a second, then realized that the child must have been to the void before. Astounding! 

(How often are you here?) he asked. The child looked thoughful for a bit, then signed, (Every two days? I couldn't control it at first, but I started coming here when I was very young.) 'Amazing.' Gaster thought. 'Truly astounding. They have the ability to get in and out of the void!' he did a quick soul check, and was once again surprised. The child had a red soul, 'determination' he thought, and had quite a bit of untamed magic. He was upset at that last part. 'Don't humans know to start training a child's magic when they are very young?! They have put quite a bit of strain on this poor child's soul!' 

(The humans don't remember you long enough to teach you how to use your magic?) he tried asking calmly. They looked confused and then signed, (Magic???) with extra question marks for emphasis. 'Sweet Asgore.' he thought, horrified. 'This child doesn't even know what magic is? Has it truly died out that much in humans?' he then quickly responded. (You have quite a bit of untrained magic in your soul.) he paused for a bit, considering his next words. (I… I could teach you? If you want?)

The child seemed to realize something, as they gained quite a shocked expression. (Is that why air moves so weirdly around me? And I sometimes end up in other places without walking?) they signed rather quickly. 'Elemental type then? Probably a rather strong ability to teleport too.' he thought. (Most likely child.) he signed. (And you can teach me?) they asked excitedly. (Most likely.) he responded happily. This meant he'd have company! He wouldn't be alone constantly!

The child seemed quite happy with his response, but he needed to ask something. (Before that, I need to know what to call you? I know you have not been given a name yet, and we might actually be a bit lucky in that regard. It is normally tradition for both human mages and skeleton monsters to be named after what font they speak. You can speak in hands like me, so WingDings should probably be part of your name but… can you speak in english child?) the child looked to be considering something, then made out a very scratchy, "Yi-yess?" Gaster's eyes lit up. While it may have been hard to make out, the child was definitely using "fresko". 

(W. D. Fresko then! It is a pleasure to meet you Fresko!) he signed happily. "Fr-fre-frisk? Frisk?" the child, Fresko, managed to ask. (Yes, I suppose that is close enough.) he chuckled.


End file.
